Various types of systems employ auxiliary (e.g., peripheral) devices to provide additional functionality to a given host device. In one example, button boxes (e.g., also known as key expansion modules) can provide additional buttons and functionality to a phone system such as for an operator attendant. In other examples, a plurality of monitors can be connected to a computer as auxiliary devices for displaying execution of application and related user interactions. How to configure what is displayed and types of user interaction that can be implemented with respect to each auxiliary device is an ongoing issue.